Sonic the Hedgehog: It's Morphin Time Chapter 1
by chen8386
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Sally, Knuckles, and Amy are a terrific team. But when they discover an incredible power, they must overcome personal fears and learn to use their new power when a new threat to their planet emerges. Note: May be rated PG-13 and have a little bit of SonAmy in it.


Sonic the Hedgehog: It's Morphin' Time

The Power Rangers were a legion of warriors sworn to protect life at all costs. However, during the Cenozoic Era of Earth, the Ranger team located on this planet were betrayed by one of their own, Rita Repulsa, the Green Power Ranger. The Ranger team fell one by one, but the leader, Zordon, the Red Ranger, buried the Power coins to protect the Zeo Crystal, the source of life itself, from Rita. 65 million years later, a new ranger team, consisting of teenage outcasts, were selected to protect the Crystal from Rita, becoming the new Power Rangers. But in another dimension, a very different story takes place.

It was mid afternoon, and all around the city there was nothing but peace and quiet. Well, that is except for one end of the city with very small explosions, indicating that a battle was taking place.

A fast blue, humanoid male hedgehog was running quickly from several explosions that were chasing him. The cause of these explosions was an overweight, diabolical looking man in a floating pod.

The blue speedster stopped running. "What's a matter, Egghead? Did you run out of explosions?" he taunted. The man in the pod simply fumed with rage. "My name is Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog! You really drive me insane!" boomed the evil scientist. He pressed a button on his pod, causing several more explosives to be sent out of the pod towards Sonic. He manages to dodge most of them, but one of the blasts throws him into the air. "Damn!", he yells as he begins to descend to the ground. Just then a small airplane catches his fall. A yellow, two-tailed fox and a pink, female hedgehog and in the seats of the aircraft. "You alright, Sonic?", the pink hedgehog asks worriedly. "Don't stress yourself, Amy. I'm fine." He turns to the fox. "Thanks for the save tails." The fox looks up at him and smirks. "No problem, Sonic!" He replies with content. The plane flies downward to the site of Eggman's attack. Sonic glares at his nemesis. "You guys know what to do. Let's give this 'doctor' something to complain about!" The other two nod as all three of them jump from the plane, Amy brings out a large gavel like hammer. Sonic curls up into a ball and spins rapidly. Tails prepares his wrench. All three of them attack Eggman's robots from all sides. Sonic spins into a group of robots, sending sparks and bolts flying. Amy smashes her hammer against a group of ladybug-like robots, crushing them to pieces. Tails uses his wrench to dismantle a large robot, sending it falling to the ground in large piles of metal. Eggman looks down at them with a fiery rage. "You'll pay for this one day, you wretched rodents!" Sonic just shrugs at his threat. "Yeah, yeah, now get lost, bozo!" He spin-dashes into Eggman, sending the evil man flying through the air.

The three animals all celebrate their latest victory against the tyrant of their world, Mobius. Amy hugs Sonic, which gives him a great deal of shock and embarrassment. "Okay, Amy? That's a little bit too close!" He gently pries her off. Just then three other animals run up to them: A female chipmunk in a blue shirt, a black hedgehog with red streaks on his spines, arms, and legs, and a red echidna with spiked boxing gloves. The black hedgehog scans the area. "What's the situation, guys?" he says with confusion. Sonic simply looks at him and smirks. "Oh, we took care of it already, Shadow." The chipmunk looks at them sarcastically. "You couldn't have at least waited?" Amy shrugs. "Hey, that was the easiest batch of robots yet, Sally." The red echidna looks at Sonic angrily. "You could have given me something to bash!" Tails walks over to them, bracing his friend's arms from smacking Sonic. "Hey, at least we won, Knuckles! Don't go busting Sonic's skull over this!", Tails said as he struggles to hold down Knuckle's fists. Sonic looks at the time. "I guess it's time we all head home. It's getting pretty late," he suggests. Tails nods his head. "Yeah, I don't want my parents to worry about me. See you guys tomorrow!" he yells as he runs to his plane and flies off into the distance. The other five decide to head down to the local pizzeria. Once there, the order a large pepperoni pizza and chat the night away. "Well, what do you guys think? Didn't I tell you this place was amazing?" Sonic states as he takes a bite of pizza. Sally nods her head. "This is almost as good as the pizza my mom makes! Thanks, Sonic!" Shadow leans back in his chair and continues eating. "Yeah, it's great and all, but I had better. Anyway, I was kind of thinking of exploring the mountains." The others all nod in agreement. As soon as they pay the bill, they all drive off in Sonic's van to the mountain region.

Once there, they begin to climb the mountainous terrain. Knuckles climbs up using his gloves spikes. "Sure beats walking!" Shadow gives him a smirk. "You can say that again." As the climb, Sally grabs onto a loose rock, almost causing her to fall. Just then, Sonic grabs her arm and helps her up. "Wow, thanks!" she replies as she continues to climb. "Eh, just part of our team. We help each other," Sonic states as he too climbs upward. When they all reach the top, they begin to set up camp for the night. "As Knuckles starts to light a fire, a spark hits his knee, and he jumps backward. "Ow, my knee!" he yells as he rubs it with his glove. The others chuckle at Knuckle's minor incident. "See, this is why we should go out more," Shadow jokes as he climbs into his sleeping bag. "Yeah," Sonic replies, then yawns, stretching his arms and legs. "Goodnight." Amy says as she and the others fall quickly asleep.

When the team woke up the next morning, they were groggy and uncomfortable from lying on the rocks. Sonic gets up and pops his back into place. "Ah, man. My ass is as stiff as a board," he grumbles as he continues stretching. The others pack everything in begin to pack up. Shadow is putting away his sleeping bag when something appears out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, what was that?" he wonders out loud. The others look down at what he saw and sees a small crevice in the ground. Knuckles walks over to it. "Heh, this tiny little crack doesn't even look that dangerous." He stomps the ground twice, making the other four tense. But nothing happens. "Huh," Sally states in relief. "I guess it really was harmless." Suddenly the crack spreads out under their feet. Sonic's eyes widen. "Oh shit," he mutters. The entire area around them caves in, sending them tumbling down the abyss.

When they reach the floor of the enormous cave, they are several meters from where they had fallen. They all cough from the cloud of dust created by the impact. As they get up, they realize where they are. Amy starts to panic. "Oh my gosh, we're trapped here! There's no way out!" Sonic simply shrugs it off. "Big deal," he says. "I can just spin dash us out of here!" He spins around onto the sides of the cave. However, an uneven patch of rock makes him trip and fall down. Shadow smirks. "Heh. Some hero you are." Sonic glares at him. "Get bent," he remarks. He tries to get up, but a sudden pain in his leg makes him collapse. "Gah! I think my knee is broken!" Sally rushes over to him. "Good thing I got this medical kit handy in my pack!" she remarks as she wraps his knee in a bandage. Sonic looks at her appreciatively. "Wow," he states. "You are very good with medical supplies."

As the five of them look for a way out, Shadow notices an entire wall made of a metal-like substance. "Hey, guys. Come check this out." The other four walk over to the wall. They stare in awe at the mysterious yet amazing sight. Knuckles suddenly strikes it with his fist, causing it to fall over and smash on the ground. The others glare at him. "What?" he asks. "I gotta punch something today." As they look at the rubble, they notice five different colored circular crystals lying in the pile. They also find oval shaped objects with a mysterious swirl-like pattern on the edges. Each one has a circular engraving inside of it. "Hey, I just thought of something," Sonic says, as he takes the red colored crystal. "Maybe these are ancient artifacts. We should take them to the museum." The other four and hesitantly pick up the crystals. Shadow takes the blue one, Knuckles takes the black one, Sally takes the yellow one, and Amy takes the pink one. Once they were all holding them, they all simultaneously experience the same vision. Five armored warriors battling a strange hedgehog like creature, similar to Shadow. Each one of them was killed one by one, until the red armored one, a male chipmunk, uses his remaining energy to trap the wizard in a crystal like casing.

When they returned to reality, they realized what they saw. Sally suddenly broke the silence. "I know who two were! They were my father and a being known as Mephiles. He told me stories about his battles with him, but he never told me about the armor!" Sonic and the others realized the same thing. Just then, they hear distant explosions. Sonic realized the truth. "Eggman's attacking the city again. We gotta get out of here." Knuckles looks at him with annoyance. "What are we gonna do? Just jump out of this hellhole?" He says sarcastically as he physically mocks Sonic. However, when he jumps, he goes high into the air and lands on the edge of the large crevice. The other stare in awe. Amy shrugs. "Well, he did it first." Then she jumps, also high into the air, she lands next to Knuckles. The others do so, and when Sonic does, he realizes that his knee mysteriously healed quickly. "Let's go!" he shouts as they run to the sight of the attack.


End file.
